The true Duscaen Delicacy
by Kamuel
Summary: Somewhere, far, far away, in a foreign parallel FFXV dimension, the quest named 'A Duscaen Delicacy', with Noctis and Prompto going for a whole day all alone on tour, has taken a complete different outcome and a different conclusion compared to the original one.
1. First Delicacy - Prompto POV

**The true Duscaen Delicacy**

 **Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XV and the characters therein are copyright by Square Enix and by their creator Tetsuya Nomura. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site. This fanfiction is the intellectual property of the author, is available and intended solely for the enjoyment of mature readers, and may not be copied or redistributed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.

 **Summary:** Somewhere, far, far away, in a foreign parallel FFXV dimension, the quest named 'A Duscaen Delicacy', with Noctis and Prompto going for a whole day all alone on tour, has taken a complete different outcome and a different conclusion compared to the original one.

 **Pairing:** Noctis/Prompto

 **Genre:** yaoi, romance, humor

 **Warnings:** m/m sexual content, slight kink / **mature readers only!**

 **Comment by author:** Hey dear readers,

how have you all been? :)

As you all know, the 2.0 version of the Episode Duscae demo came out and this entire time I was totally engrossed in the game and inside the new additions for awhile. That's why I didn't have time for writing and I apologize for the long wait for any new chapters. As a result, many more ideas came to me and trust me, you won't know what will hit you in the near future, dear readers, tehe. Because, you see? The new quests have made me believe that other pairings like Ignis/Prom and Gladio/Prom are also possible (I actually like to read and enjoy the works that entail these pairings now! And I haven't before.). So, as soon as I've finished all my Noct/Prom stories, I'll start doing a few short ones for the pairings just mentioned. Can't wait for that *_*;. If you also like these pairings please tell me what you would like to see/read in their respective plots?

Thank you all so far for your comments and faves and followings on my stories! You guys are motivating me to write even better :)!

This quite steamy story will only have two chapters, somewhat a small plot inside the 'Plot, What Plot?'-thing, ha.

Enjoy this one!

Kamuel

P.S.: please proceed with caution, English is not my first language ;).

...

 **First Delicacy - Prompto POV**

...

Uh oh.

I'm in deep trouble.

Gladio seems to be still angry with me this morning, seeking his deathly revenge upon me.

Whuaah ... If his looks could kill ... I'd be dead several times over!

His ill intentions towards me are seeping right through my clothes and they leave me with an icky feeling of goosebumbs all over my skin.

Damn, what can I do to avoid his terrifying grasp today?

I really don't want to be chocked to death. I'm simply too cute and too young to leave this world behind so soon.

Looking at Ignis for a way out of my impending funeral, I furiously rake my brain for a solution while watching him prepare a late breakfast for Noct. He's muttering something under his breath, something that sounds suspiciously like 'not enough onions', and 'need to search for more mushrooms'.

And then, all of a sudden, I get an idea!

A stroke of a genius, if I may say so myself.

It's a given that Ignis needs more ingredients for cooking, of course.

And that's it!

My salvation!

I jump down from my chair and sneak around Ignis like a sleek cat on a mission.

When I don't get the reaction I expected, I'm placing my elbow casually on his shoulder.

And then I clear my throat once.

Twice.

Then thrice.

And just when I clear it a fourth time, preparing my poor soul to give up on my mission, Ignis is sending me a very irritated look over his shoulder.

Yes! Finally. The crucial reaction I was waiting for.

I try to give the impression of being as casual as possible, shifting from one feet to another as I fake my true interest and pretend to sneak a peak at Noct's food frying frivolously inside the pan in front of us. My guts are brimming with glee at the possibility to get away unscathed from Gladio's wrath.

Ignis seems to be on edge, now staring openly at me, appearing somewhat impatient with his thin eyebrow rised high up to his hair line.

His face is screaming 'What the hell do you want from me again?' at me and I blink back innocently. Nobody can ever resist my innocent looking expression on such a cute smiling face as mine.

My smile is my most precious, violent weapon to date.

As King Regis always said to us, a man needs to turn all of his weaknesses into strengths, right?

I pray to all Goddesses in Heaven - and to all the ones residing in Hell - to succeed in manipulating Ignis into giving in to my idea today.

Or else I am doomed.

And so, with the softest sounding voice that my vocals are able to produce, hoping dearly not to make him angry, I say: "Ne~eh, Ignis. I think you just mentioned that you need more mushrooms for tonight's dinner. Noct and I could give you a hand with it today, let us search for them. What do you say?"

At once Ignis glances knowingly inbetween Gladio and me, for a few times too many.

If possible, he's rising both of his eyebrows even higher, looking very doubtful, and I watch completely fascinated how this time his brows seem to disappear behind his visible hairline.

My own smile is in danger to disappear as well when his facial expression - a holy prophecy in itself - is telling me that he's about to decline.

Hell no!

I won't let him do that.

I give Ignis not even a second to open his mouth, already attacking him with convulsing expressions of desperation upon my cute face, trying to make him understand my urgent message. I'm deforming every single flexible facial muscle to the brink of pain, hinting at him with every fibre of my innocent and pure being, that I really, really NEED to avoid Gladio today at all cost. Especially since I want to further keep my cute head properly attached up on my shoulders where it rightfully belongs!

As if reading my mind, Gladio is growling dangerously behind us and my body involuntarily jumps up in fear, the muscles of my free hand are spasming and flexing in instinctive reaction to those sounds. And the only thing that I can do, is to watch in helpless horror as my hand is knocking the cup of Ignis's hot tea down.

"..."

We both watch as if in slow motion how the scalding hot liquid is flowing in a merciless stream directly all over the owner's shiny designer shoes.

Oups.

I can't stop my face from making a grimace, cursing my bad luck, because these are Ignis' absolute favorite pair of shoes.

Ignis is hissing as if being in severe pain - his eyelid currently twitching in strange patterns, looking like it could fall of any second now in complete distraught. Those thin lips that are tightly pressed together are the only indication of his discomfort.

He must be beside himself.

I force my face to smile innocently once again. Well, this didn't happen on purpose after all.

And here I have to reiterate that most things that I do, and may have gone wrong along the way, are NOT (always) on purpose. Really not.

The shaking eyelid is leveling up, twitching uncontrollably by now. But to his credit, he still says nothing to make room for his over-boiling emotions that I'm sure are giving him a severe intestine ache.

I'm impressed.

Probably being already used to my clumsy behaviour by now, Ignis is simply bending down to clean up the mess around his feet - taking extra care to polish his shoes thoroughly.

Yeah. Ignis loves his shoes. Very much. But hey, everyone needs a hobby of some sorts, right?

After he stands upright again, I'm pepping myself inwardly up for his fatal blow of refusal.

In my mind I can already see my soul leaving the land of mortals, and I'm starting to say goodbye to all earthly pleasures in advance.

But Ignis is suddenly facing me and whispers as low as possible, so that only I can hear what he says: "Would I be correct in assuming that your entertaining antics mean that you need my help today?"

I wince slightly, slumping my shoulders down a little in shame.

"M-maybe ...", I utter, avoiding his gaze for a bit, pushing my forefingers against another in an attempt to ease my anxiousness.

He's narrowing his eyes, almost looking furious. "Let me remind you kindly that yesterday, you begged me to help you out to get away from Noct, for an entire day. You got what you wanted. And let me remind you, again, that the day before that, I did help you to get away from Gladio. And again, what a surprise, you got your wish granted."

Ignis stops here to make sure that Gladio is not able to hear what he's saying, then he's glancing back at me. "And then,", he continues to whisper, "just in case you might have forgotten, two days before all that, you managed to avoid helping me cooking our meals - a promise you didn't keep to me. So, by all means, tell me Prompto, why should I help you out this time?" Ignis is staring at me with an incredulous expression on his now scary face.

I gulp down.

"Uh, well, you see, because I want to keep my promise and help you with cooking ... ? Remember the mushrooms? You need those this evening, right?"

My eyes are fixed on his, not giving up to stare him with my cute begging doe eyes down. I will always choose Ignis's verbal wrath anytime over Gladio's firm grip of death.

No matter what.

After having had a staring contest for some few long minutes, Ignis is sighing out in defeat, whispering: "You are impossible. The things you always make me do ..."

My heart is leaping up from my chest.

Come on, Ignis! Don't let me down today!

And then he's finally giving me the sign of agreement! Nodding his chin at me to confirm his decision to help me out, he's sighing once more in defeat before he says loudly so that Gladio can hear: "Good idea."

YES!

Long live Ignis!

If I could, I would smooch the hell out of his lips right now. He made me -that- happy! But I probably shouldn't go overboard with my newly found enthusiasm. No, I really shouldn't. I'd rather kiss somebody else ...

So I just jump at him and hug him fiercly from the side to thank him profusely.

"Quit it. Let go of me, Prompto. Noct's breakfast starts burning up."

Thank you Ignis!

Thank you sweet angels in Heaven! Thank you mad demons in Hell! Thanks!

Earthly pleasures, here I come!

I let go of him and watch a little starry-eyed how my saviour is turning slightly to face Gladio, adjusting his glasses with a practised movement of his hand, and saying to him in a no-nonsense voice: "While Noct and Prompto are busy scouring the wetlands for pungent fungi to add to tonight's supper, let's go to Wiz' ranch to gather more information about the Goblin cave."

Phew! Man, this was close.

Ignis just spared me from Gladio unleashing hell all over me.

I'm the happiest guy alive!

Gladio is sending Ignis a suspicious look, a grumbling noise coming out of his throat, it's obvious he's not liking this one bit. He's trying to scare me into the ground with his dark and murderous looking eyes - a dark look that is half playful and half honest in his revenge seeking.

I turn back on the brightest smile that my lips can muster.

Tehehe. Serves you right, Gladio!

In answer to my glee, he's already inching closer towards me, bumping his fists slowly together in warning. My neck feels prickly with foreboding of a potential renewed acquaintance with his strong arms and armpit - an acquaintance that usually would end up in a breathless meeting.

No, thanks. I need to get as far away from him as possible.

And just then, from the corner of my eyes, I can see a slight movement!

It's my hero.

Noct is waking up!

I feel my lips widen into a cheeky grin and I use my chance to back away from where Gladio is standing, speeding my way hastily inside our tent and knowing that, once inside, I'm finally safe from the big bear and his brutal choking grip. I swear, this man is a pure sadist.

Let me explain first why I'm so scared of Gladio in the first place.

This is because of yesterday, when Noct and Ignis went on a quest together, and I was left all alone with him.

Well, I have to admit that it was my wish to be apart from Noct yesterday - which is a completely different story to which I'll come back later.

So, in the evening, Gladio insisted for us to sit outside the tent, both of us waiting for the meteor shower to start - even when we already knew that the view from our camping place wouldn't be the best one to see something interesting.

You wouldn't believe that, but, I became truly beyond bored out of my own overactive mind! I was ready to suck my brain out of my skull with a drinking straw, the deadly boredom was starting to stifle all the fun and all the jokes out of me and to kill me instantly after.

This is not how I imagined one day to die. No, tt's just not my style.

So in the end, I did the only intelligent thing that my fuzzy brain could come up with, the only thing that could help to ease the suffering of my most pressing problem: boredom usually drives me to start teasing people in the most stupid way possible (!). I just can't stand still for too long. I always need to DO something.

And in this case, the victim of my boredom was Gladio.

I remember that moment well. Well, of course I do, it was only yesteday. But I digress.

At that time Gladio was standing right in front of the entrance of our tent and he was innocently looking up at the sky.

The perfect opportunity for me to strike - or so my eager brain suggested. Which quickly turned out to be a huge mistake of gigantic propotions.

I have to admit again, it wasn't the best decision to run out of the tent, to push my pointed forefingers straight between his buttcheeks (a children's prank no less), with a bit more force than intended because I thought his tight leather pants would turn out to be quite resistant (and maybe because my feet slipped on a rock before, but this tiny embarrassing detail is not important.)

Gladio's surprised yelp was absolutely worth the dangerous growls afterwards. I regret my actions only, because he seemed to really look forward to watch the falling stars - he wasn't in any mood for games.

But before Gladio could execute his worst attack on me, Noct and Ignis came back and managed to save my bored arse from Gladio's full retribution.

I've been really, really lucky.

And well, usually it's Noct that I prefer to prank on anyway. His reactions are just too entertaining for me to pass up the opportunity. And because I know Noct likes to tease me equally as much in return, it's always been him to whom I lavish my thorough skills and attention. Ever since our childhood, I pride myself on the fact that I'm the only one who manages to make him smile and laugh that much.

But alas, as my favorite target wasn't available yesterday (and this is the part of the other story I mentioned), I needed a different outlet.

But back to the present.

"Morning, Noct!" I glide my body closer to my dearest childhood friend, my thigh touching his warm legs from the side as I eagerly take in every bit of contact between the both of us. It makes me feel really good to be that close to him.

In case you haven't noticed by now, Noct is very special to me.

I don't know when it started, but my feelings towards him gradually changed over the years ...

Noct just has this overwhelming, charming but commanding presence that keeps calling for me, demanding to stay close to him and to interact with him at all times. And the only thing that I can do is to give way to this strong urge to follow his lead. I did always look up to him, in more ways than one.

And I would do anything to make him happy.

I send him a wide smile while giving him a good-hearted tap on his knee, asking softly: "Did you sleep well?"

Noct is yawning behind his hand for the upteeth time, rubbing his sleepy eyes, looking so completely adorable that I just need to pinch his cheek. He rarely ever needs to shave, his skin simply too smooth for a guy at his age, and it might have something to do with his magical prowess. All of us do envy him very much for it.

He opens his eyes lazily to look into mine and when he sees my playful grin, he's pushing my pinching fingers away from his face, a tiny quirk gracing the corner of his lips. "Hn, slept well. Morning Prom ...", he greets me, raising his arms over his head to stretch the muscles on his back, his shoulders giving some cracking and popping sounds as my eyes follow his movements eagerly.

Yeah ... those feelings I mentioned before ... right now they heat up my blood like nothing else, and they urge me to tackle him to the ground and to do ... well ... unspeakable things to him.

I think I'm blushing like a girl right now, so I shake my head to clear my brain from the outrageous images in my head.

Noct is letting out a soft content sigh and ... I catch myself reacting strongly to it, his raspy voice from sleep is instantly vibrating downwards to my groin. To a place, where Noct definitely shouldn't affect me like he does right now, especially not when he's right next to me to witness this..

I think the Duscaen sun must have burned up my brain cells like those crisp cornflakes that I ate this morning, because, somehow, the cells started mutating into this piercing, worrying fascination that I have with the small mole on the right side of his face.

This mole is what has started everything.

It's only a tiny one, there, just right next to the corner of his lips, located in the space between his jaw and cheek. I always have known that this mole was there, as I've commited every single detail of him strongly to my memory, ever since I first met him in our childhood.

But by all that is holy to me, if this damn mole isn't making me horny as hell!

And every single moment, whenever my brain does remember to command my eyes to stare at it like the horny fool that I am, I could melt from the strength of the sheer need to taste it.

Yes, it's damn shocking!

Because of this mole, naturally, I've become possessed with all kinds of dirty thoughts about Noct ... and these kind of thoughts occur more and more frequently and I seriously do not know what to do to stop them.

I fear this isn't healthy at all.

I would laugh in my face if I could, at the unfairness of it all. If only this wouldn't be so frustrating. My feelings for him have long changed irrevocably. Insomuch that I can't force them back to the way they were before - and trust me, I tried.

As if a seed of strong desire has been planted into my head and it keeps growing and growing and ... hell, I'm not able to cope with these emotions for much longer.

It's the first time I ever fell that hard in love with someone.

Since then, I stopped flirting with others, stopped dating anybody else. Noct, of course, noticed and asked me about my strange behaviour several times already. It's no wonder, it's been about two years since I fell for him.

Yeah, it's been that long ...

Of course, I know already what lust feels like, having had sex on a regular basis before my heart was completely stolen.

But to feel something forbidding like this, to desire my own best friend to such an extent?

My dreams are being all haunted by him at night and with time it becomes worse.

Sometimes it's embarrassing to catch myself staring like a love-sick puppy at him all day long. It's a wonder Ignis hasn't said anything to me so far - surely he has figured it out.

And to add to my worries, Noct is the crownprince of Lucis, of royal blood, soon to be King. As a commoner I'm totally out of his league. Just in case he would return my feelings and desires, what would become of us? Friends at day and lovers at night?

I don't think I can hold these yearning feelings bottled up for another year. I know myself. I'm going to slip up and botch his loyal friendship until it becomes irreparable. Could I really trust myself to be that strong, being the extroverted and emotional guy that I am?

My greatest fear that is holding me back, is the fear to lose his friendship ... because I started to crave for him in ways that I know he won't ever reciprocate.

Noct never made sexual advances at anyone before. Being his best friend I definitely would have noticed something like this and he would have told me about it, seeing as we both are open minded and usually talk about everything. There is nothing that we keep secret from each other. At least I know he's been always honest with me.

For all I know, he might be asexual. I never saw him flirt with anyone before or look at someone twice. I know that his heavy duties and tight schedule didn't left any time to have fun or experience love or even sex.

So, with everything, my chance to ever get a kiss from him, never mind ever having a taste of his skin, might be slightly below 0,000001 percent.

Yep, I'm a realist.

I am doomed to keep my feelings hidden from everyone at all times. Forced to not let Noct see how much I'm smitten with him, how much I do want to tackle him, to lick and to suck greedily on this seductive mole of his that is driving me most crazy since yesteryear ...

Noct is nudging me out of my inappropriate thoughts with his arm.

Crap.

An embarrassed caugh is escaping me and I see his eyebrows riding up behind his dark fringe at my strange behaviour. His prying eyes are catching mine into a firm grip, piercing deep down into my very soul, forcing me to start to explain myself to him.

Now and not one second later.

Gah!

Holy crap, i can't believe that I slipped up!

Of course he noticed!

But no way in hell could I ever tell him what's on my mind! I know we promised to each other to not keep any secrets between us. But to tell him how I feel, no, just hell no.

I just can't risk to lose my precious best friend.

I'm truly sorry Noct ...

But then Noct's piercing eyes come closer, much closer to me, his upper body leaning forward to have a better look at my face.

Shit and double shit.

This time I definitely daydreamed for far too long while staring at his mole and at his lips, lost into my smutty fantasies. I don't want to know how embarrassing the horny expression on my face must have looked like to him just seconds ago. He must know of this particular emotion on my face, because he used to tease me about it years ago when I was still going out with other people.

Can the ground please open up and swallow me down?

I turn my red face to the side, but his hand comes immediately up to take a hold of my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes properly.

His fierce, serious, but beautiful eyes make me shiver with another onslaught of thirst for his touch, the skin on my chin tingling already from his firm hold, and I lick over my dry lips unconsciously - not able to stop staring at his mole.

The hold on my chin grows slightly firmer, and when my eyes drift up to his eyes, trying to read his emotions, his face suddenly becomes unreadable.

What ... what in the world was that?

That look in his eyes just now ...

Compared to me, Noct is pretty good at observing people and obtaining clues about their current mood. And I think, me slipping up this morning has given him the final proof he has been probably looking for all this time.

I know this, because two nights ago, I almost gave myself away and that was the true reason of why I decided to stay behind with Gladio yesterday, previously seeking help from Ignis to get Noct as far, far away as possible from me.

I needed some space, to make Noct forget about what happened between the two of us on that night.

But still ...

All of a sudden his eyes show recognition now. They tell me at this very moment that he didn't forget what I've done on that night, not one bit.

I watch on silently but nervously, trying to stay calm, as his hand is leaving my chin and he starts to really look at me, from the top of my head, down to my flustered red face, his grey-blue eyes leaving tingling trails all over my body, and holy hell it's making me tremble in delight!

All the while his eyes are widening further and further in sudden understanding, until he reaches the groin area that is not really concealed by my tight jeans at the moment.

The realization of whatever mystery he's been chasing the last few days is now written all over his face.

Oh my sweet holy crap!

He's staring at my full erection, which is not really concealed my pants!

I rise my knees up to hide the visible straining buldge of my arousal from him, even though I know it's too late for that, glancing sideways at the floor and biting on my lip with worry. I scratch at the top of my nose, scolding my stupid self, feeling mortified and definitely ashamed that he had to find it out in this kind of lame way. My heavy heart is pumping blood high up to my face as I feel it flushing even more red because of his insistent stares.

This is not good.

I want to run away.

This is not good at all.

He most definitely did put two and two together and now he knows.

He now knows that his best friend is lusting after him!

Hot damn, I'm such a moron! I should have gotten rid of my morning wood as soon as I woke up this morning. Because then, being now in his presence, wouldn't have affected my body that much. If only I'd have given in to what my lower half demanded an hour ago.

It's the fault of that damn, provoking, absolute kissable mole of his!

I'm now stuck in the same situation as two nights ago!

And this is the part where I finally need to explain what happened with Noct back then.

On that fateful night, Gladio kept poking my side in his sleep with his elbows, and because I felt somewhat chilly, I changed my sleeping position to lie comfortably behind Noct, my back touching his and I soaked up his warmth like an eager sponge.

But then something happened that was out of my control.

In my sleep I somehow turned around and got tangled with his wonderful warm limbs ... and I think it's been not even an hour later, I, well, I might have done something stupid, like rubbing my hardness on his thigh for a little bit. Okay, for a bit too long, enjoying his scent and his warmth surrounding me, seeking for the kind of relief that only Noct could give me. The relief that I yearned for and kept silently to myself for such a long time.

I was horny as hell!

But, this wasn't even the most embarrassing part. The worst part was, that I did groan out his name into his ear (!) while I've been still half-asleep. I remember clutching tightly at his back and pushing my aroused body closer to him ... he had felt so amazing ... but anyway, immediately after that, I did hear him gasp outloud in shock - or probably in disgust - and in an instant I did let go of him.

Never before have I jumped up that quickly to leave the tent as I had on that night.

Only afterwards did I realize, that Noct didn't exactly push me away and I don't dare to read too much into this. I must have been rutting like an animal in heat on his thigh for God only knows for how long. For the entire day after I wished the ground would have opened up to transfer me into the deepest parts of hell.

How could I have done something ... so dirty like that to him? What kind of a best friend am I?

On that night I broke my own promise to never touch him with smutty intent. This almost killed me with grief and shame.

And now back again to the present, I'm not able to stop a miserable sounding sigh as my hand goes up to rub over my face.

How can I mend this?

I wonder what Noct thinks of me now ... ?

Thanks to Ignis, I managed to avoid to look into Noct's eyes all day yesterday. I feared of what I would find there.

But today I don't have the luxury of running away.

Because of our new mission, looking for mushrooms.

A whole day for me to spend with Noct.

My heart starts beating furiously with anticipation and terrifying dread.

Is Noct disappointed? Is he angry? Even disgusted with me?

I can't read him at all. Never could.

I very much looked forward to the usual banter between the two of us.

And now I can't stop the dissapointment eating me from the inside out. Now I can't see the innocent teasing between us happening anymore. Not with this akward tension suddenly lingering in the air.

Great. After we've sealed the deal, I can't go back and ask Ignis to take me with him. Neither do I want to stay alone with Gladio.

To conceal my fear of losing Noct as a friend forever, I smile a bit akwardly at him, saying: "Ignis gave me a mission for today. He needs some mushrooms for tonight's meal, so I volunteered as I know of some good places where we can pick up the most tasty ones. Are you up for it?"

Noct is still not moving an inch. Staring at me in a way that makes me want to run the hell out of here.

My smile is freezing itself on my face.

His unreadable gaze is still locked firmly with mine. For a few minutes it's absolutely silent in the tent. We listen to the chirping birds outside. We are hearing Ignis and Gladio as they talk about feeding Chocobos, and not even this subject is strong enough to pull me out of my trance state. My fast beating heart just won't calm down anymore and I fear it will soon beat itself out of my eyeballs, any moment now, if Noct doesn't show me some kind of reaction any time soon.

This is so unlike him ... did I really shock him that much?

Gosh ... what should I do if he hates me now?

I tense up when Noct finally opens up his soft looking lips as if to say something. Something that I never get to hear, because Ignis is calling Noct out to eat his breakfast.

And I sit there rooted to the spot, still feeling like an idiot who is about to destroy his most precious friendship because of horny hormones, still sporting an embarrassing erection that just doesn't want to abate, while I listen with growing dread in my stomach to their conversation.

Ignis tells us that Gladio and him are now on their way to Wiz' Chocobo Ranch.

Normally, this would make me feel totally estatic at finally being alone with Noct for an entire day, joking around and having a lot of fun together.

But now?!

Never before has my head snapped that quickly sideways to look at my friends faces with sheer panic when I hear them parting, watching helplessly how they say their good byes.

Crap.

Don't leave me!

Just don't leave me alone with Noct right now! I still need to process the thoughts of him now knowing how much I desire him!

I just don't know how to handle this situation!

I lean my head out of the tent, almost falling backwards, staring with wide eyes after my friends backs and contemplating meanwhile to just jump up and join them.

Now I'm sure Ignis' verbal wrath and Gladio's grip of death will be nothing compared to Noct breaking my heart - and God only knows what else.

Honestly, right now my emotions are confusing the shit out of me.

I want sex with Noct as strongly as I want to run away from him, knowing at the same time that I can't have either of these outcomes. It's very disturbing. Very conflicting feelings.

Resigning to my fate, I'm slowly leaning back inside and I risk another glance at my not so secret anymore object of desire.

And I'm instantly stupefied.

I can almost taste how my heart leaps out of my mouth as I feel my fate click into place. Like a caught Chocobo I can only stare speechlessly at my best friend, because never in a billion years would I have anticipated this kind of expression on his face.

His grey-blue eyes have grown very dark and I can see only a sliver of grey-blue shining around his dilated pupils. Now that we are all alone, his entire attitude towards me changed into one of seduction ...

And hell ...

When those alluring signals reach my brain, I almost choke up on my tongue when I try to swallow, needing my saliva desperately to repeatedly moisten up my dry throat.

Seriously, I feel faint!

His whole body now is radiating pure desire.

I'm biting on my lower lip furiously in thought.

Everything sexual-related I thought I knew about my best friend is false.

Where did he hide this side of him all this time? This is my first time seeing Noct like that.

Never would I have thought it possible for him to actually feel desire at all.

Desire for me, his best friend, no less.

I was prepared for his harsh rejection, or even worse, for him to suddenly end our long lasting friendship and sending me on my way back home.

I was certainly not prepared for the blatant arousal my body goes through right now because of his absolutely hot and scorching gaze aimed at me.

His knuckles grow white from clutching the mattress under him tightly and this is honestly making me question everything I thought I knew about him.

We seem to communicate with our eyes only - and already I feel as if I'm being ravished by him, even though he doesn't touch me at all.

An answering whimper of longing is coming out of my throat, wanting so bad to reach out to him. My hard member inside my pants is pulsing like crazy and reminding me painfully that I can't do anything as long as he doesn't initiate something ... I need physical proof. I need to make sure I'm not dreaming.

I don't want to fuck this opportunity up in case I'm only halucinating things.

And just when I thought my fantasies finally might become true, thinking that Noct is boldly making a move on me anytime now, I am not prepared for him to stand up slowly, ignoring me completely and to just go outside. Making good of his promise to Ignis to diligently eat his breakfast first.

What the hell ...?

What is this? A new form of torture?

Letting me know that he returns my yearning, but not acting on it?

How? Why?

I turn myself around to stare incrediously at his back, watching how he's sitting down on a foldable camping chair, his legs spread quite far apart as he is leaning leisurely back into it (and this looks inviting as hell), biting calmly into a sandwich and drinking his tea as if nothing interesting or unusual happened between the two of us just a few seconds before.

When I squint my eyes a little bit more, I can see from here how he's licking sensually over his lips (surely on purpose) and a tiny smirk is gracing his lips, giving away that he is indeed playing with me.

Noct!

Damn you and your hot self for making me salivating after your touch so much now.

I don't believe his audacity!

He's playing with fire.

I never knew he had it in him, for his teasing to reach beyond anything we have ever done until now.

He's either brave, or very naive.

So, Noct, you want to turn this sudden sexual tension between us into a game?

Be my guest. Challenge accepted.

I'm glad he can't see the calculating smile appearing on my face.

He's inexperienced, so, I'm sure it won't take long to decide the winner of this fun battle.

Suddenly finding back to my old self again, feeling elated and reassured in the knowledge that I won't lose his friendship, I give myself a few slight claps on both of my cheeks to gather my last ounces of courage.

And then I stand up to join him outside.

I feel his eyes following me and I gather my wits, thinking about the best way to continue our game - without embarrassing myself too much.

Placing my feet only a few steps further away, right in front of his chair, I stretch out my entire body, enjoying the fresh air and the almost too hot sunrays that are caressing my exposed skin on my arms and belly. And I grin silently to myself as my hands come up to undress my vest, placing it over the chair beside me, and then I take off my shirt, painfully slow, pulling it over my head bit by bit and letting the warm morning breeze caress my chest as I place the shirt away as well. Stretching casually once more I groan out as my body feels really good right now, I have always loved the tingling and spikes of arousal playing havoc in my body and I relish the feeling of having Noct thoroughly focused on me.

His eyes are burning me up from behind and I shiver with sweet anticipation.

In a soft voice I breathe out in delight: "Ah~h, such a great weather today! It's quite ... hot, don't you think so too, Noct?" I turn myself around to face him and I'm not left disappointed when his eyes grow wide and his cheeks flush red just when he's realizing of being confronted with something he hasn't had any experience with until now: with someone openly seducing him.

Oooh and I haven't even started yet.

I take a bottle of water to open the lid, and then I drink a few gulps out of the refreshing liquid and I am blissfully aware of those drops of water that are running down over my chin, feeling the drops fall down on my collarbone and enjoy how they flow further down over my chest and belly. I watch with half-opened eyes how Noct is following the drops with a hungry gaze, down, further down, ... until the biggest drop ends up soaked by the rim of my jeans, just a bit below my bellybutton ...

Heh ... judging from his intense gaze, he's imagining licking over the wet trail and possibly getting rid of my pants too ...

His gaze is now fixed on the telltale bulge in front of my jeans.

And by God, a part of me still can't believe that he does desire me in return.

That all of this is mutual.

I'm so excited!

So turned on ...

My hand reaches down to caress firmly over the bulge.

Well, as a lover in my past relationships I never have been shy of my body in front of my bed partners. Sex never had been a shameful act for me.

Noct is visibly swallowing down and then I see how his eyes drift quickly up to look into mine when my soft moan reaches his ears.

Damn. I really want to feel his touch on my skin ...

We have an entire day to enjoy ahead of us.

And I want to drive him out of his mind.

He was the one who started this after all.

His cheeks flush even more red when I push my hand slowly into my jeans to reach for my bare cock.

I send him a flirty smile.

He's licking over his lips.

Yeah.

The game's afoot.

...

To be continued :).


	2. Second Delicacy - Noctis POV

Hey :),

the next chapter is here. I think this one is quite explicitly written. I need to "shorten" up the steamy details before uploading it on as well.  
I seem to be the type of author who can't write a short, cheap smutty fic at all, lol. I don't like 'quickies", my characters need to have some form of reason of why they suddenly decide to have sex. Some kind of small plot at least.  
Sorry to everyone who doesn't like to read long ramblings, ha.

Fufufu, our boys are having fun ;).  
'nuf said.  
Enjoy this chapter.

Kamuel

P.S.: yes, I needed to split this story into three parts, it has become longer than expected, fufu.

 **Second Delicacy - Noctis POV**

...

Today it's as if a hidden switch inside my dormant body has been activated.

Frankly speaking, I crave sex.

I crave to touch Prom all over and more.

And because of that, all that my mind can produce, are repetitive thoughts of a sexual nature. Bombarding me with not so innocent ideas, making my head spin, inflaming every part of my body tremendously.

Twenty two years of age, and here I am still not really experienced with this. I have never been in love before. I have never dated anyone. Thus, my practical knowledge about sharing sexual pleasures are nonexistent. As a teenager, of course, I couldn't avoid catching a few glimpses of the act itself, as curious as I was. So I'm not entirely as naive as everybody around me believes me to be.

I'm not used to such intense arousing emotions cruising through my body right now. Seeing Prom right in front of me, seducing me, is definitely overwhelming.

If the people who know me (aside from Prom obviously) were to be watching me, they would ask me if I have completely lost my mind. Because it didn't escape my notice, that everyone is thinking that I have an asexual orientation - which I've always found to be amusing to no end.

They would be shocked out of their own minds at my continuous 'improper' thoughts.

Honestly? For a long while did I long for this certain kind of erotic intimacy.

Longing to make love. Longing to fuck. Whatever you want to call it.

Why isn't there another expression inbetween those two? One that is more fitting for my current condition?

'To fuck' sounds crude to me, this isn't what I want. But 'to make love' sounds meaningful and deep, and I'm not sure if this is what drives Prom and me to do these enticing things together today.

Yes, there is definitely love that is holding us together, but for me it's too early to call this a romantic love. For something more meaningful to grow, more time is needed for me to adjust to the change from being close friends to lovers ... it's been only a few minutes ago that we began this exciting 'adventure' after all.

But, whatever one might want to name what is transpiring right here, I already know that I want this to last. Prom is very precious to me and if we were to embark on a more intimate relationship, then I want to do everything the right way. He deserves the best.

Well, let's get back to the previous fact, of me craving and looking forward for some serious sexual relief.

The catalyst, for my libido to take a resolute interest to long for such pleasures, has been, of course, Prompto.

It was not until that one crucial night, the night from before, where I felt him thrusting his quite erect male member fervidly against my thigh and in turn arousing me with the side of his hip as it was touching my own arousal with every slight rubbing movement he made. Let me tell you, the friction he induced, it made me gasp greedily for air at the sudden onslaught of desire that began tingling around my groin. When his puffing hot breaths were tickling my ear, when his soft hairstrands caressed the side of my face, when his whole warm body trembled against mine and when I heard him groan out my name with such an enormous hunger right into my ear, good heaven, my half-hard member had an instant wake up call. I did almost lose my mind, I didn't care that we were not alone in the tent that night, I wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips and to answer to the pleasure he longed for that badly.

Having an aroused Prom in my arms was the most erotic and exiting thing I have ever lived to tell about.

I wanted him that night.

The surging agony for more did even manage to shut down all proper functions of any further clear thinking processing happening inside my sleep depraved mind. Disconnecting me from this reality, or so I felt, completely blowing me away. It was then and there that I did want to grab Prom and pull him fiercly against me to intensify the maddening flames swirling around my erection. I had never felt that intensity whenever I touched myself before.

Too bad that Prom stopped his movements as soon as it started to get interesting. I think it was because of that one little gasp that I accidentally let out, just one second after I couldn't keep my voice silent any longer.

And it's all thanks to this particular night, that I'm as alert to his presence like I've never been before.

Of course it didn't take me long to understand that he sported a massive erection this morning - because of me.

I clearly saw how much he feared my reaction when I found out.

I feel extremely flattered that he feels that way about me.

And now, all I want is more of him. More of everything that began that night between us. My entire hormonal system is hinting to me that I might lose control over myself today. And that's the very thing that I want. In fact, this is what I urgently need.

For other people in the Palace of Lucis, losing control might be a very bad thing. But just one glance at sensual Prom in front of me right now, and, well, to put it bluntly: I just don't care one bit about reigning over my untamed sexual appetite with such a strong fist for much longer. To my incensed state of body and mind, it doesn't make any sense to keep myself back now, not when Prom is undoubtedly and equally as interested in sharing erotic delights with me.

Over time, I decided to just continue to play the part ob being asexual. The part, where it seemed like I wouldn't be interested to partake in such frivolous activities. And to put it mildly, it saved me a lot of head aches. Less trouble with unwanted advances from other people.

But the truth is, I always have been interested. Very much so.

As the saying goes, 'still waters run deep'. This saying certainly does apply to the inner molting lava that is making me almost dizzy at this moment.

I long for sexual pleasures like any other human being does.

But with me being the Prince of Lucis, let's just say that this title didn't exactly help my cause to find the right partner to share such private activities with. And as such, I kept limiting my desires, positioned myself in dating matters each time at the side lines, occupied my mind with many other things, never having initiated anything that would alert somebody of my hidden longing.

My nights so far were spent all alone and lonely. And with time I got used to it.

Before I knew what was happening, the years went quickly by, one after another. My busy life full of politics and obligations were holding me firmly captive, and somehow, along the way, my libido almost fell asleep.

It's funny when I think about it for a moment. Men usually do everything that is in their power to find sexual relief. It's in our nature to do so.

But strangely I did not. I yearned for it, and yet I didn't do anything about it.

Nothing sexually interesting happened to me at all these past years. One would be certainly surprised, exactly because of my attractive looks and powerful position.

Yes, I'm aware of how others think of me.

And so, only the usual short masturbation sessions transpiring in the showers or in the privacy of my own bedroom happened here and there. Intimate sessions, that were extremely rare for me to indulge into. Most times I was too tired to even lift up a finger - a result of having been way too engrossed into my combat training every day.

The past few months in particular, they have been so full of important obligations, weeks after weeks spent with hours upon hours of hectic meetings, training like a maniac in preparation of learning how to control the power of the last Crystal, constantly following ridiculous rules and regulations, attending superficial parties full of spoiled people that were repeatedly getting on my nerves and who were wearing me out. Plus, never having had any real privacy to find and invite somebody trustworthy and loyal for some pleasure filled nights, have made me lose any hope I had left.

And now that I have this chance, I won't stop whatever we are doing right now, until Prom and I get what we both obviously want and need from one another.

I trust Prom with my life. He's always been a loyal friend to all of us. And in addition to that he's absolutely gorgeous. I have always secretly admired his charms and his imensely attractive body. All those bright smiles of his especially are to die for, really. To see that he desires for my touch that strongly made me throw caution to the wind. I would be a fool not to induldge him, nor myself, with maddening pleasures - I'm sure his vast experiences from the past will help us to achieve what we both crave. I know that I'm a fast learner - no matter the subject - so I'm not anxious at all about my performance.

Prom suddenly undresses himself out of his vest and t-shirt, shaking me successfully out of my thoughts, and by God, he just doesn't know what those freckles all over his bare skin are doing to me ... and when he's taking the water bottle, some drops escaping his lips while drinking, I watch them travelling with teasing trails downwards upon his unblemished skin and disappearing inside the rim of his jeans, I barely manage to hold back a groan from coming out.

I feel my face blaze a fiery hot red from arousal, and despite my better judgement a little bit from embarrassement.

This is definitely a new playground for me.

Him being so forward, squeezing with his flat palm over his own hard bulge, sliding his hand inside of his pants and moaning in a sinful way while daring to send me a come hither look ... well, I won't lie, I'm completely over the moon.

He is a natural at this.

Sensual.

It's no wonder, not really, that when my eyes drink their fill out of Prom, whose bare chest is glistening lightly from the water, his enticing nipples only a few measly steps away from my lips, the bright sunlight highlighting his lean figure and enhancing his good looks beyond words, both of us so very excited and more than ready to get laid today - a stab of something so raw is piercing my gut that I become instantly aware of being in immediate danger of losing this game before I even had the chance to start playing my part.

Prom clearly knows what he's doing.

And I don't.

Ironically, only the sheer need to claim him today is giving me some last shreds of hope to be able to keep up with him, to hold on for as long as it is possible without touching him yet.

But this hope might be entirely futile, I'm not that patient.

I place the empty cup down on the table beside me, having needed to finish my breakfast at first (as I had to promise to Ignis before), hence, now I'm ready for the complete unexpected but pleasurable events today to unfold.

Prom has my full attention.

And from this very moment, there is no turning back for either of us.

Not that we would want to, I definitely don't think so.

The foldable camping chair I'm sitting on is very comfortable, my thrilled body is snuggling down on the stretching but soft material under me, while my legs are spread widely to give my aching erection enough room to breathe, for my raging blood to circulate properly around it.

I need to mention again, that I don't think that, by myself, I've ever been that sexually excited before. It's somehow frightening and incredible all at once.

My almost outrageous sitting position is hopefully pointing out to Prom, that I want his luscious bottom sitting right here on my lap, preferably right now.

So I motion with my hand exactly what I want.

He dares to ignore it and I see him sending me such a sexy smirk, that if he doesn't come over right now, I'm about to stand up myself to tackle him to the ground then and there to get what I want.

I narrow my eyes at him.

But as if to defy me, he's licking over his upper lip once, and my eyes are widening when his fingers are suddenly occupied with opening the button of his jeans, how they are teasingly playing with the zipper a few times to further entice me. I watch it being pulled slowly down, then up, then down once more and now I'm the one who is moistening his lips with his tongue, growing unpatient in response. Prom's other hand is meanwhile occupied to pinch on his nipples, teasing the entire area of his lean muscled chest, before moving downwards, further down, down, until he's drawing tantalizing circles over his still covered prize.

This time I swallow down a bit of air, almost choking up, closing my mouth quickly with a snap when I notice, that my lips gave way to a small groan. Prom just knows how to provoke my curiosity and imagination, so very sin- and skillfully.

My cheeks are very much aflame with inner heat when his hand is diving straight down into his underwear to stroke himself. The pumping movements of his hand unmistakable.

Gods ... I haven't expected something so bold so soon.

But it shouldn't surprise me that much, it's Prompto after all.

I feel my own arousal pulsing in response, as if his fingers are touching me at the same time, and my hungry eyes stay fixated at the now visible head of his engorged cock. Which looks absolutely delectable. Those glistening drops of precum luring me to get closer, much closer to taste them.

From what I've understood so far, receiving oral pleasures seems to be what all men are looking forward to the most, aside from the sexual act itself.

And I'm very curious to try it out.

It seems that my burning gaze on Prom's hand, as it is moving up and down, is turning him on very much, deducting from the lascivious expression on his handsome face just when I quickly sneak a peak up at him.

His actions make every muscle in my body tense, relax and tremble, then tense again simultaneously in sweet pain for more.

By the knowing look in his eyes, he does enjoy seeing me slowly falling apart.

Hmmh ...

Alright.

Without thinking too much (honestly, what's left there for me to think about?) my hands do clasp open my trousers and in an imitating diving gesture, my trembling fingers encase my own length to stroke over the aching skin, adopting the same pace as he does to himself and trying to get as much relief as I can.

When was the last time I had the priviledge to masturbate in complete privacy? It's been weeks, if not even months ago - not counting the nights where nature took it's natural course without my conscious consent.

Damn ... but doing this in front of Prom ... doing this together, this feels so incredibly good, so stimulating, it feels forbidden, the skin all tingly and extremely sensitive to my touch, nerves responding overwhelmingly to the movements of my fingers.

It feels really amazing ... but it's not enough.

I'm somewhat shocked of myself to be so greedy for more today.

I want to feel much more.

The more I stroke and pleasure myself, the more my desire for Prom grows.

We gaze at each other with a steady increasing hunger, our eyes intimately locked with each other, and any initial embarrassement that I might have had, has now disappeared completely - taken over by a full blown arousal. For a few long moments, there is only our hard breathing sounds audible, as they slowly but surely grow into those heady, breathless groans for need of completion.

He looks so inviting, just standing there and pleasuring himself like that, the bright sunlight managing to enhance his erotic allure even more ... as if his skin is glowing all over ...

A keen sound is abruptly escaping his lips and I see him halting his hand all of a sudden, eyelids now squeezed tightly shut, his face and chest very much flushed from strong arousal and I hear him gasp for air.

An understanding smile appears on my lips, looking at the engorged tip of his member and seeing quite a lot of lustful drops coming out, knowing that he is close to coming.

So I stop my movements as well, waiting - which isn't that easy, but I had to learn in the past to control my desire if I didn't want to be caught.

As soon as he has calmed down, with a mysterious smile thrown at me he turns himself around and my eyes focus on his handsome backside just when he's pulling in a teasing motion his jeans down. Pushing on the fabric even further and further down, until it reaches his ankles.

I gnaw on my lower lip in curious anticipation - he wouldn't dare to ... and gods, yes he does indeed - he's bending over now to take with one swift move his skin-tight briefs down and exposing his entire nude backside to me.

Heaven ...

I take in a sharp hiss of breath, my heart almost stopping to beat. What I see now is spiking my mind to think up all kinds of smutty ideas, full of pleasurable things that I could do to this delectable looking firm butt of his.

Of course, I already know what his naked body looks like, having seen him more times than I can count nude under the shower or whenever we were bathing together.

But the way I perceive him today has a total different flavor as before. The atmosphere between us has changed completely into a thrilling and naughty mood. Accompanied by a sudden crushing urge that is itching on my fingers for some special intimate touches to those sexy body parts I can clearly see from here.

For me, seeing him doing a striptease today, is equivalent to seeing his bare skin for the first time.

It's a new flavor that I don't want to miss in my life ever again.

It's all very, very exciting to me.

Before, in the tent, I was equally as suprised as he was, at my ferocious thirst to expose every inch of his skin to my eager eyes as soon as I saw how aroused he was. There is this urge to devour him - inside and out - until he passes out from all the pleasure.

Truly, I have been kissing my inhibitions good bye as soon as his reactions this morning made it clear that he genuinely desired me all this time, and that the night before was not just a simple coincidence.

The thrill of anticipation is making me smile widely now, in what I would presume would be a predatory way, precisely because he's in the act of actually doing what I have imagined doing myself to him.

And now I'm faced with indecision.

He's truly breathtaking ...

I just don't know on which place to feast my eyes upon first. Every bit of revealed skin is making it so hard to breathe. Lean muscles everywhere, the hardness between his legs too stimulating for words, the testicles underneath seem heavy and full like ripe apricots ... just waiting to be touched by my hands ... and lips ...

My weak self can only resume squeezing and stroking my own erection, arousal now once again taking over my mind, seducing me again with too many different images of Prom making out with me. Not only sharing wild kisses, but images of how I bite playfully into his delectable looking buttcheeks that are so close and yet so far away from the chair I'm currently sitting on. Images of licking inbetween his bottom cleft thoroughly before I dive my tongue far and deep inside that hidden place where I intend to make him mindless, to prepare him for my pulsing cock ...

A prolonged moan escapes me and I throw my head back, staring up at the blue sky above us with half-lidded eyes in aching anguish. It's too much. I'm only a few heartbeats away from climaxing, this must be the reason of why my thoughts became more and more daring ... I need to force my stroking hand away, else this game between Prom and me is going to end prematurely.

Without any stimulating touches, my erection is now pulsing nonstop, painfully screaming for release and I need to take a few calming breaths - which at the moment don't help in the way I hoped it would.

Damn ...

Prom is sending me a low, breathless chuckle and our eyes lock once again. Having already removed his boots and socks and pulling the rest of his clothes down to place them on the chair beside him, he finally, finally comes closer.

His fiery gaze stays fixed on me, stopping directly in front the chair, only a few inches separating us from touching each other. Not to mention, his body is tantalizing me with his creamy looking erection so near to my lips ... the shape and colour looks as tasty and handsome as everything about him.

I so badly want to have a taste of him.

Swiftly closing the space between us, my tongue reaches out to tease the tip, licking with a wide swipe along the entire shaft while holding the base with one hand, tasting the salty and slightly bitter wetness there before I take him inside my mouth and suck gently, increasing the strength as the seconds go by. The musky but clean scent around him is making me heady, absolutely loving the soft, silky textures of his skin on my tongue and I purr in pure delight when I hear his hoarse moan. The sound that comes out of my throat in answer to his own is vibrating directly on his cock, and I just know I have him now in my hands as his knees buckle like putty in pleasure.

This game has long turned serious.

And so I hold him tightly, placing my hands on his buttocks to steady him while I continue to drive him mad - at least I hope I am able to, as inexperienced as I am.

"Noct ... slower, gods, if you continue like that I'll come ...", he moans softly as if being in total anguish, his hands coming up to support himself on my shoulders, slender hips jerking forward for more contact and because of that I take him much deeper, but at a slower pace this time. I use a good amount of my saliva to keep my tongue and lips wet as they are pressing and playing on his sensitive veins and silky skin for a while, careful of my teeth, before I let go of him with an almost obscene sounding 'pop' to take a curious look at his face.

A laszivious smile appears on my lips when I see the sheer want written all of his face, mirroring mine.

I just can't wait to feel him against my skin, so I proceed unpatiently to pull my shirt over my head, throwing it at an empty space somewhere on the table at my side. This time fully opening my trousers and pulling them down to my ankles, freeing my painful hardness for him to see.

His eyes immediately latch on the exposed skin in front of him. I'm too far gone to become embarrassed at his devouring stares. I get glorious goosebumps iimmediately in response, his gaze almost too hot to handle for me.

Leaning comfortably back on my chair, I wait for his next move.

I don't care what he decides to do now, I just want us to touch already. I'm content with everything.

Thankfully, Prom isn't making me wait for too long, his hips moving already forward and I watch in eager fascination how he's spreading his thighs apart to sit himself down on my lap while both of us are groaning out at the incredible feeling of hot skin against hot skin.

I can't believe how good he feels ... why didn't I realize sooner that he longed for this? We could have been sharing pleasures months ago already ...

My arms sneak around his waist to pull him demandingly towards me, with no space left between us. The side of his face is leaning against the crook of my neck, his arms embracing me tightly, and I feel the palm of his hands caressing all over the skin on my back, stroking every bit of me that he can reach.

And I do the same for him.

We caress each other and I close my eyes in pleasure, completely enjoying the wonderful sensations. His warmth, his scent and the feeling of his nude body against mine are so addicting, both of us are breathing harder from the arousing sparks imerging and growing between us.

I never knew that I did miss human contact that much. It's only now, because of Prom in my arms, when the harsh reality is crashing down on me ... because of my position in this life I did miss out on so many things that other people usually have the priviledge to take for granted ...

And I realize that I don't want to miss feeling like I do now ever again.

To show Prom how greatful I am to him, I shower small but tender kisses all over his shoulderblade and then start to nip on his tender skin.

"Noct ..", he whispers, probably surprised by my gentle ministrations upon his sun kissed skin.

The thirst to taste him further is overwhelming me once more and my tongue immediately finds new ways to get that taste that I crave. Licking and nibbling ardently at the place inbetween his tender looking throat and neck, moving the flat of my tongue along the colarbone when he's leaning further backwards to make more room for me, his skin now slightly salty from the fresh sweat, I greedily proceed to suck on each freckle that graces my sight. And in answer to my sensuous activities, his hips start bucking up and thrusting into mine unpatiently.

And I can't believe how good this makes me feel ...

Both erections now brushing against another, the slight friction simply not enough yet, but enough to make us go wild. Our mutual attraction and desire to join with each other grows higher and more urgent as the seconds go by.

"Noct ... more ..."

I hear Prom moaning my name over and over into my ear as he's nibbling on my earlobe, kissing and licking all over the sensitive spots there, his fingertips digging into my back from the strength of his excitement, kneading my skin and muscles there and pulling on my flesh with his spread fingers, demanding for more.

I never knew that my ears were such a sensitive place, I love the wetness of his tongue, the sounds of his heavy breaths in my ear and the feeling of his teeth nibbling along the length of my jaw. So I whisper back into his own ear: "Prom, if this feels so good now, I can't wait for more to happen ... this is incredible so far ..."

A soft moan in my own ear makes me tremble. He whispers in return: "Yes it is. I want everything to happen ... don't you dare stop."

I chuckle playfully at him in answer, sucking with fervor on his throat, forming a hickey there as future proof that he's mine. When I let my hands wander downwards to his bottom, to hold and knead over his luscious flesh there, I push his chest slowly backwards, so that his lower back is leaning on my thighs and I hold him firmly, securing his upper body with my hands.

My lips begin to claim the wide and smooth territory in front of me for real now. I just love his taste too much already.

With an eager gasp his legs go around my waist as I glide a bit forward on my chair and he holds himself steady with his arms around my neck, not to suddenly fall off from my lap. My mouth, tongue and teeth mercilessly devour first his belly button and the space around it, hungrily kissing and sucking my way up towards his chest, simply not getting enough of his his skin. He is certainly loving this as much as I do, panting heavily and writhing so sinfully under me for the entire time, his hands pulling the back of my head towards him for me to press my open mouthed kisses firmer to his flushed skin.

His reactions, sweet gasps, sensual moans and his rotating hips give me such a surge of heavy lust, I feel my control begining to slip.

Gods yes, I've been waiting for that.

I want to become heady with lust, out of control, with only his and my pleasure left in my mind ...

I'm playing special attention to each one of his nipples, nibbling and licking repeatedly at their sensitive skin, over and over, until they stay erect for me. Lifting my head up a little, to take a good look at the result of my heavy suggestive work, I proudly lick over my lips once, his glistening nipples much too sexy for words.

Heaven. I already miss their taste. One look into Prom's heavy lidded eyes is then convincing me to do it all over again and I lean back in, repeatingly sucking on the sensitive buds in front of me until he's almost crying in rapture. My groin area is throbbing immensely with delicious pleasure while I rub my hips in short, repeating movements over his cock. It has become already so wet and slippery from our joint precum coating it and I groan out as I find the sudden thought of my come on his belly and chest really, really sexy. I want that image to happen for real. My hot puffing breath is tickling his wet skin and he lets out a breathless cute laugh. I smirk up at him, pressing myself firmly down to intensify the friction between us.

I really love to listen to his deep, but soft and beautiful moaning that he keeps gifting me with in return, especially when I start to speed up my movements ... while my mind is imagining thrusting deep inside of him instead.

I could do this forever ...

But it seems Prom does want more when I get to hear a whimper full of need. "You feel so damn good against me ... please, I need to come ... with you inside me." Prom is clenching his teeth, seeking even more friction to reach the release that he is craving for. I now know that the time has come, both of us ready for the most intense part. And I'll gladly comply, because my imaginations are no longer enough to satisfy my hungry urges for us to join.

In a moment of inspiration I take his hot and heavy cock in my hand, my eager fingers grasping around the smooth skin, fisting the delicious wet thickness inside my palm to stroke him with a complete lascivious intent.

My eyes never leaving his.

"Yes! Oh Noct, I want you so much- aahnnn..." His back is bending in pleasure, the following pleading and soft sounding moans he is giving me are making me wild, my hips rotate and grind now much harder into him and I leave one wet and long trail with my tongue over his chest, all the way back up to his chin and I pull him up for him to sit upright on my lap once more.

My tongue stops just before it does reach his lips.

For a short second we gaze into our eyes.

He is surprised when I, with a sudden seductive quirk of my lips, fist my hand around both of our leaking cocks and resume stroking them simultaneously against each other. The erotic expression on his face is attracting me instantly attracting towards him to touch and taste his lips for the first time.

His lips and tongue must be the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't really have much experience in kissing, having kissed only two times different people in the far past. But damn, if this isn't the best and hottest kiss that I've ever received! It's so soft but demanding at the same time, the pressure of our lips not too fierce but not too light either. It's not exactly perfect the way we kiss, because our noses bump in the middle of our frantic movements as we almost eat each other in deep hunger. But I don't care, it's so damn arousing ... every lick of our tongues against another is shooting straight into my bursting erection. And going by Prom's reaction, he must be close to coming as well.

Forcing myself away from him to let us breathe huge gulps of air, I stop the movements of my hands completely. His forehead is now leaning on mine as he whispers: "I want you ... honestly Noct. You, inside of me. Now. Can't wait any longer."

I nod at him weakly, his sexy words with their erotic meaning making my head dizzy. Quickly looking around us for something that could serve as lubrication, my eyes land on the small bottle containing a handmade lotion on the table. Ignis is always collecting herbs and wild flowers for his natural lotions, also mixing healing potions into the creamy substance, so I know this is safe for us to use and will most probably ease any pain I might cause Prom while stretching him.

Thank God Ignis forgot to take the flask with him.

Prom is following my glance and gives a happy chuckle. "Trust Ignis to forget his most important possession. This comes in handy now, don't you agree?." He is taking the small bottle into his hands and opening the lid, handing it out to me to take a good portion out onto my fingers.

We smile at each other in relief, and I say to him in afterthought: "It's best if we make ourselves comfortable inside the tent." Biting playfully on his chin, I add teasingly: "I need more room to make you mine."

I think I made Prom speechless, because he's standing up from my lap as if being in a trance, his cheeks still a beautiful red, his expression telling me what he cannot say to me directly: 'I want you to make me yours!'

At first I get rid of my own boots, socks and trousers. Armed with the lotion bottle and his hand into mine, I pull him into our tent, closing the entrance of it to make sure of our privacy.

I'm growing somewhat nervous, unsure of how to proceed.

I swallow down when he's placing himself on all fours in front of me, wiggling his bare bottom playfully, stretching his legs wide apart, making his puckered hole entirely visible to me.

Heaven ... he is too sexy ...

I get down on my knees, my coated fingers stroke over his entrance as I know that both of us are far too excited now to take this slow. I stretch him with my middle finger first, entering him softly, pushing in and out, rotating it around the skin inside to lose him up. But then I give a start when he suddenly does cry out as if being in major pain. "Prom, what's wrong?" I halt my finger, looking at him in slight fear of possibly having hurt him despite being so careful not to.

Prom is turning his head sideways to look into my eyes and I'm suprised by the huge amount of pleasure written on his face. "Damn it, please no, don't stop ... you didn't hurt me, on the contrary ... do this again!" His bottom is pushing into my fingers, this time his keen moan is making my arousal twitch madly.

Oh, so I just touched the famous spot gay men talk about when they mention anal sex ... heh. Interesting, I wonder how this feels ...

Relieved that my fingers won't hurt him, I resume preparing him for the intercourse and insert a second finger carefully inside. My eyes and ears follow every single reaction of his, feeling relieved out of my mind that this is so pleasurable for him. Touching over his prostate once more just to see him moan so sinfully again, I add a third finger, thrusting as deep as my fingers go in, stretching and rubbing as he keeps thrusting his hips back and groaning louder and sexier with each time my fingers slip easily inside.

I feel some pearls of sweat flowing down the side of my face from nervous anticipation, my hard cock on the brink to explode from all the visual stimulation. Leaning forward to his ear, my fingers still deep inside of him, I murmur: "I think you are ready ... you feel so amazing inside ... May I?"

"Oh, I'm sure your cock inside of me will feel even more amazing ... please, please hurry up Noct! I really need you ... Hell!"

A slight chuckle is rumbling out of my chest, absolutely flattered and aroused to see him so out of his mind with his need for me. So I glide my body backwards, positioning my hips and pointing the head of my leaking erection right over his quivering opening, pushing slowly inside. I place my hands on his waist to steady ourselves as I thrust beyond the resistant ring of muscles, pushing the last inches inside, until I'm fully enclosed in wet heat.

Heaven ...

I can't properly describe everything that I feel right now. It's entirely out of this world ...

How could I have lived without it, I wonder?

"Noct, move, damn it!"

I chuckle again when Prom is wiggling his bottom again and I feel him pushing unpatiently back into me, and then I bend down to hold him more intimately. Kissing his shoulder I say amused: "I'm going to ravish you."

Groaning something that sounds like 'Hell yes", I watch him squeeze his eyes shut tightly in pleasure when my hips start moving all on their own, the searing hot and tight friction is making me mindless and not too long after I pound into him with more and more strength. His erotic cries are spuring me on, my cock reaching deep inside of him with every slam of naked skin against naked skin.

Prom feels so incredible ... all smooth and silky and slippery inside, his tight opening clenching every time and making me see stars, the pleasure growing and growing ... his cries now forming into guttural sounds of deep lust. The squelching sounds of my cock rubbing inside and out are almost obscene. I spread my legs further apart as I lean fully on his back to pull him up to my chest, my hand sneaking under him to fist his hard and wet erection to stroke him to completion. He is so sensual, so erotic right now, I just love everything what is happening with us, all the while my thrusts become desperate, aiming for the spot that makes Prom moan sensually out with abandon. I slam my hips firmly into him, squeezing an amazing amount of precum out of his hard cock with my hand, my own groans and heavy breaths becoming louder as well and just when I feel my balls tighten and his arousal pulsing wildly into the tight fist of my hand, I suddenly stop moving alltogether.

Prom is whining in disappointment, trying to thrust back into me, but I halt his movements alltogether. "Noct, what-!"

"Shh... I heard something." I say warningly, straining my ears for the strange sounds outside of our tent.

We suddenly see shadows of two human beings walking around the tent. Prom is yelping in panic and my hand is pinching his buttcheek to stay silent. We then hear muffled sounds, the voices outside telling us that Ignis and Gladio came back because they forgot something.

Their shadows are growing more visible by the second, as they get nearer the entrance of our tent.

"Hm, strange, I thought I did place the lotion on the table. I'm sure of it. Where else could it be?"

Great, Ignis is looking for the lotion.

The bottle of lotion, which is currently placed right next to Prom.

"Look inside the tent, probably it's still in your backpack."

That's bad advice, Gladio!

Prom and I look at each other in shock and fear of suddenly being caught in the act.

But Ignis is turning around and his shadow is disappearing. "Nah, I'm sure I've left it somewhere on the table, let's look once more."

"Wait a moment. Are these Prompto's briefs on the ground? And what the hell is this? Noct's clothes spread all over the table! With Noct's undergarments thrown into the frying pan of all places?! What in the world were those two doing? Where are they anyway?"

Gladio sounds baffled, probably sorting out our scattered clothes outside with a frown on his face.

It's probably the adrenaline, but I can't keep myself from resuming to thrust into Prom again, the urge to come too strong for me to ignore, the fingers of my clean left hand are going to his mouth for him to suckle and bite on them so that he can stay as silent as possible. My hips rotate madly inside and out of him, inside and out, the excitement and need for release too much for the both of us.

"Ah, don't worry. They probably are somewhere close.", Ignis says suddenly to reassure Gladio.

Gladio's voice is sounding confused. "You mean they might have gone for a swim? Naked?"

Prom and I look at each other in panic now, but my right hand goes right back to his smooth and wet cock to stroke it again and he is rolling his eyes inside his eyelids, closing them tightly and a keen small sound is escaping him, a sound which I quickly stiffle with my hand over his lips.

"I need mushrooms. Whatever they do today better be something productive. And you were right, Gladio, let's take a look inside my backpack, that's the only place where I could have placed the lotion."

Ignis is coming closer, his shadow growing bigger and darker the closer he gets to the entrance.

Holy hell ... I do seldom curse, but this is such a crazy situation.

The thrill of being caught is turning me on too much, I just can't stop pounding into Prom and teasing his cock just to see how much pleasure he can take without becoming vocal ...

I never knew that there was such a lewd side hidden inside of me.

But from the look on Prom's face ...

Heaven.

... he loves this as much as I do.

...

To be continued :).


	3. Final Delicacy - Prompto POV

Hey everyone,

I decided to wrap up this story into three chapters. So here it is :), finally polished and finished for your sole enjoyment. Fufu.

Please read this story from the beginning (if you have some time to spare, I would appreciate it), because I added/removed some things so that everything reads in a much more fluent way over all. If you still find some major grammatical mistakes that I made along the chapters, kindly inform me ;). But as it stands, I won't revise this story anymore.

What did everyone think of the Uncovered event? :)

I thought it was amazing. I was lucky to have watched it un-spoiled by any rumours, so I thoroughly enjoyed the ride from the beginning to the end. I loved the first Brotherhood anime episode a lot and I'm especially looking forward to Kingsglaive (I love CGI movies!). And I was kind of emotional (shed a few tears throughout the show) because this game is really coming out! It's been ten years! Ten long years of painful waiting now finally finding their deserved conclusion! ;_;

I apoligize ... -sniffles-

What a time to be alive.

In this spirit, read away dear fellow FFXV comrades! ;)

As always, thank you all very much for your support!

Until next time,

Kamuel

...

 **Final Delicacy - Prompto POV**

...

When I woke up this morning, I was prepared for a typical day to happen.

Ignis making a delicious breakfast for all of us.

Gladio trying to get my cute neck into a brutal headlock, squeezing all air out of me.

Noct waking up, and afterwards me and him, as always, taking delight in pranking on each other a few times for fun. And afterwards, we all would enjoy a delicious breakfast together. Then later, each one of us would be training, fighting against another in combat for a couple of long hours. Then, usually we would enjoy lunch, maybe play cards for a bit, and then we probably would be on our way to look for other villages and people around us for more information. And so on, etcetera, and so forth.

Well, I think everyone gets the picture. Just having a normal day, right?

But instead, Noct turned my wet dreams into reality today.

I'm still not sure if all this is real or not.

My chest is hurting from keeping all the intense emotions inside. I need room to breathe. Room to cry out, to shout out my feelings!

But the wicked tongue playing so hungrily with mine won't let me catch my breath. Noct is making my head spin in the most amazing way possible and I don't want this erotic tongue-kiss to ever end, even when I'm on the brink to draw my last breath. I'm so delirious from everything that I don't mind anymore that we are about to be discovered by Ignis anytime now.

Let me tell you, the things that Noct is doing with me are just incredible!

Slow, long and hard thrusts meet my own and I push my bottom eagerly back each time, his hard flesh is melting my insides over and over, hitting this spot where it's burning so much and where it feels so damn good! My own cock is being stroked by him at the same pace to his maddening rotating hips and hell, I really can't tell where up and down is anymore.

My hands clutch the thin mattress under me, trying desperately to hold on to something, inhaling and exhaling as much air as possible through my nose as my mouth is being occupied and devoured by Noct's hot tongue and I think I'm about to lose my mushy brain forever.

A raw pleasure is wrecking my body with huge tremors after huge tremors full of ecstasy and it's too searing, too intense!

And I want more.

This feels so, so unbelievably good ... I'm actually swooning over Noct in my mind right now. It's our first time together, and yet, I have to say his many talents and skills go even beyond combat. From the blazing hot foreplay, to him preparing me so carefully, to the steady aim of his amazing cock at my prostate, his hips pounding deep and so skilled inside of me ...

My body feels so hot all over ...

And now let's add to his talents: his playful, quite daring and spicy side. A side that I got to learn about him only today.

Our best friends are currently outside the tent, searching for the lotion that Noct has confiscated to lubricate me before.

And here we are, Noct and I, still joined to the hip and we just can't stop ourselves. His thrusts are becoming faster, more desperate, looking for more friction, the palm of his hand on my slick erection stroking more firmly and I'm about to either liquefy right here inside his arms, or implode inside myself!

This is by far the best, naughtiest thing that I have ever experienced in my life ...

Hell, I need to come so badly, I really can't stand this scalding heat for much longer.

Ever since the foreplay started, I've been so heavily turned on. I'm overwhelmed and suprised at how much I need this, of how much I want Noct. The intense slams of his hips make me gasp each time hotly into his mouth, while he is kissing my breath away, pulling my upper body close to his chest. I now know that if we are going to continue this mind-shattering sex in the near future, that this will be my absolute favorite position. I love feeling his entire body pressed so close into mine, his muscles flexing from exertion and tickling my back. I enjoy it very much, to be taken so possesively from behind, to fully submit to his heady ministrations.

Noct is holding himself back every time one of us is just one thrust away from reaching orgasm. Slowing down all of his movements, slowing down the kissing, panting harshly with struggle to keep himself silent and to keep himself upright on his knees. Only to have him shortly after start speeding up his thrusts all over again, and deepening the kissing again, and all of this feels so terrific! And then I feel him slowing everything down once more, speeding up, slowing down, speeding up and slowing down.

Gods ...

I simply can't catch my breath, because now he's quickening his pace once again and hot damn! This is seriously spiraling out of control, as with each time he does this to me the pleasure is unbearable! It's honestly making me wilder and hornier than I ever been before ...

My body has reached a point, where it doesn't know what has priority right now: breathing properly or reaching the final culmination of this madness!

The sex with Noct is just as intense as his personality is.

And I wasn't mentally prepared for this at all.

He turns out to be such a skilled lover ... and when I think he is just starting to gather experience, by all that is holy to me, I'm not sure I'll survive sex with the future Noct if he is continuing to melt and pound me into the ground as masterfully as now. As if I were an easy instrument to play for the first time on, on his first time no less.

I can't help a breathless moan to come out when I feel him spreading my thighs even further apart, stretching my limbs to their limit. To the point where the pleasure turns into this heady mix of pain and pleasure, where everything I feel comes together as one and becomes too much. His testicles brushing and rubbing my own with every firm movement he makes, the sound of his harsh breaths so close to my ear, his incredible scent enveloping me, hell, I want so badly to groan out my pleasure!

I can only imagine how arousing and carnal our position is looking like were we to watch us from behind. I wish we had mirrors all around us, I want to see how he drives his ferocious short but deep measured thrusts into me, thrusts that are almost tearing me apart with their electrifying brushes over my sensitive gland inside.

I'm so terrifyingly addicted to him!

Suddenly his hips are halting completely, not moving even one inch.

No! What are you doing? Don't stop moving! Not now!

My body is so tense with blazing arousal, my skin too oversensitive, the whole area of my cock is on fire! I need more! I can feel his hot length still twitching and pulsing so persistently against the spot that makes me see stars. It's stretching the tight walls to such an extent, that the pulsing feels like small ongoing mini-orgasms exploding inside.

Noct ... please move .. I'm dying here ...

We look deeply into each others eyes, the tip of our tongues licking at each other, rotating hungrily, licking, sucking, then his lips are focusing on my bottom lip, I feel his teeth pulling on it playfully. And just then, his fingers start experimenting and teasing the slit of my cock. I hiss out a lustful sound at him, eating him up with my eyes as I gaze with urgent hunger at his beautiful face. In answer to my reaction, his free hand is spreading out the wetness of my precum all over my belly, caressing and kneading my skin there in slow motion while the palm of his now wet hand goes even further up to reach my puffy nipples. Pinching the wetness right on them with such a craving expression on his face, hell, I would cry out his name as loudly as possible if I could!

What he does to me is too sexy!

But the only sound I can give back instead, is a silent whimper for more. He's making a complete, sexy mess out of me as he continues to further squeeze my hard cock for more precum and spreads it in the same fashion, with both of his hands, all over my chest and up to my throat, coating my entire skin with the slick substance, his fierce grey-blue eyes fixed on mine. The only thing that I can do now is to shudder in erotic delight.

Gods, he is so naughty ...

I'm loving this!

Noct then is suddenly pulling me hard against his body, the look inside his eyes predatory when his lips are crushing over my own and we both groan out as silently as possible, our saliva mixing wetly and hotly together, it's leaving wet trails on our lips that are plush from all the intense kissing. And then he's licking over my skin downwards to my throat and neck, which are coated full of drops of precum, and then with a slight moan he's nibbling his way up again to my lips.

"Noct ...", I whisper huskily against his lips as I rake my fingers through his sweaty and soft hair to pull him closer to continue to kiss the hell out of him.

All the while we hear Ignis speaking louder to Gladio outside the tent, which tells us he is now standing directly in front of the entrance.

The situation we find ourselves in is utter madness!

My heart is beating with excitement at being caught. And I think Noct can read it already from the expression on my face. It's saying to him to make me completely his. Right now.

That I don't really care of being caught.

And in answer I can read from his eyes how many more erotic things he would want to do to me right now - if only we were alone at this moment, which we are sadly not.

Strokes of immense heat are licking at my arousal, when his breath and lips tickle my ear, murmuring into it: "You don't know how much I want to lick you all over now, to make you scream for me ... I want to see how this pleasure is rocking you up to orgasm."

Oh sweet hell, he truly is naughty in bed!

And he doesn't know how much I love him for it!

I whisper back longlingly, while pressing myself back into him and clentching my anus tightly around him: "Heaven, yes ... I'm yours, Noct ... please ... make both of us come. Now."

The heavy and aroused breaths are tickling each others flushed faces, our gazes are locked and caressing each other with mutual want. I moan invardly at the blazing heat inside of his eyes as he's restraining himself to simply take everything that I have to offer. Hell how much I do want him to make me scream his name right now ...

Ignis shadow grows larger and larger and he takes the entrance's zipper to start opening up the tent.

"Nope. You were right, the bottle is not on the table.", Gladio confirms a last time to Ignis.

After a short sharp kiss on my lips, Noct is immediately leaning a bit sideways, without breaking our connected hips, fetching with his hand the blanket out of Ignis's backpack and pulling me down with him to cover us quickly up with the soft fabric.

He whispers to me completely out of breath: "Pretend to be asleep."

Gods ... easier said than done.

I'm on the brink to go crazy, because his hot cock is still pulsing inside of me and I have to fight with myself not to push back. So I cover my face with the corner of the blanket, to hide the sounds of my heavy breathing and my flushed face from Ignis. I can almost hear the loud heart beats drumming in my ears from the adrenaline and excitement.

Not even one second later we can hear Ignis enter the tent, he seems to stop for a moment, probably being confused at the suspicious sight greeting him here.

But I guess, seeing Noct and me sleeping is a thousands times better, than him catching us in the middle of having sex. Well, with having Noct's erection still fully inside of me, I would dare say, we still are in the middle of having sex. At least the blanket is covering up what truly is going on under the fabric.

It's slightly less embarrassing that way.

But oh so naughty ...

I have to stiffle a chuckle at imagining his face, a gazillion of troubled thoughts probably running rampant through this ultra-intelligent brain of his, to find the right answer of why Noct and I are sleeping - instead of looking for mushrooms as I had previously promised.

As crazy this situation is, I think it's funny as hell.

Finally we can hear Ignis silently taking his backpack out, and then we hear the zipping sounds of him closing up the tent after himself, which tells us that he has stepped outside and that we are safe, for now.

I breathe out a small sigh of relief.

It seems Ignis doesn't want Gladio to know that we are still here, because we hear him say: "Noct and Prompto must have changed into their swimming gear, I think they really went to the sea further down. Why not? The weather is hot enough as it is."

Gladio is sounding slightly wary when we hear him reply: "Swim gear? Are you serious? Since when do we have something like that with us?"

"Why, don't tell me you forgot about it? Prompto did buy it for everyone when we were in Lestallum a few days ago."

I'm shocked.

Ignis is outright lying.

Something we never witnessed him doing before.

"Did I? Really? Hmpf. Well, lucky guys. Hope they have some fun today. So, you have everything with you now?"

We hear their feet shuffling outside while Ignis says, sounding somewhat strangled: "Yes, but let me take a last look in my backpack, just to make sure."

I'm sure Ignis has now a guilty conscience for lying to Gladio to protect us ... but I'm not sure why he did that ...

Noct is all of a sudden spooning me properly, interrupting my thoughts, lifting his head to meet my eyes and with a sexy grin on his lips he's pulling me backwards demandingly, squeezing me against his chest in an ardent embrace.

Yes, finally!

I'm winking at him, but my cheeky smile vanishes from my face the instant Noct resumes his task to pound faster and faster and to bring us higher and higher once more. His hips are slamming fiercly against my buttocks in swift and short movements and I throw my head back, a withheld groan stuck in my throat, biting on my lips in lustful anguish, leaning back on his shoulder when he's holding my thigh up to thrust his hard length even fiercer inside of me than before.

Gods! More!

I feel tears of intense pleasure swimming before my eyes.

Yes! I'm so close!

Without even having my cock touched, I can feel my body tense underneath his seductive rolling hips and I bite down hard on the blanket, stifling my cry when the climax is suddenly and finally taking completely over my delirious brain!

Noct is immediately snatching the blanket out of my hands, pulling it away from my body to expose me just when waves after waves of ecstatic pleasures are robbing me out of my breath.

And I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling my come gushing out in endless spurts over my belly and chest and a few drops even up to my throat. His hand is letting my thigh go to take a hold of my pulsing erection, intensifying my climax while I look up at his wide, curious eyes, which are taking greedily in the erotic sight before him. The strength of my orgasm is clentching my backside tightly down on Noct's own erection and with a hot spurt deep inside he is filling me up with his own seed, making me moan into my fist at the added searing pleasure. I feel him stifling his own low groan into the crook of my neck ...

Heaven ...

For a few long seconds neither of us is moving an inch, clutching tightly at each other and enjoying the intense aftermath.

I have no words left to describe what exactly happened between us ...

I just know, that I feel so heady and so damn good inside of his arms right now, which are holding me so firmly yet so protectively against his chest. Both of us drenched in sweat and my semen.

We do groan out as silently as possible, his hips rotating a little, until I can feel his cock slowly softening inside and pulling out of me. His hands are stroking over my wet belly and chest, wetting and playing with my puffy nipples (I think Noct has developed quite the nipple-fetish) while we are riding out the most amazing tremors and aftershocks of our orgasms. His face comes down to lick at his work of art, tasting my ejaculation and then licking over his lips as if it were the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

And I begin to realize how lucky I am to be his lover. The look inside his dilated grey-blue eyes is promising me more, much more future pleasures to come.

Just then we hear Gladio and Ignis leave, and with a harsh intake of breath we hug each other, kissing and smiling and nipping on our lips in leisure for a long, long while.

"Prom ... you were so incredibly sexy the entire time, I could not leave my eyes off of you ... I was that close to give in and let us reach the climax we craved, at the time when Ignis opened up the entrance. But, I knew we would be in big trouble afterwards. I hope you forgive me for delaying and denying your relief for such a long period of time ... but I didn't want any of this to end, if it makes any sense."

Noct is leaning backwards, giving us some space to breathe and to cool off the heat between us, supporting himself on his elbows on the ground as I watch him smile shyly at me, a little bit embarrassed.

He's absolutely too cute for words.

"Forgive you? Gods, Noct. Everything you did to me was worth the wait." I shake my head in disbelief, sending him a cute smile back and I lift up my hand to cradle the side of his face. "You made me so, so crazy ... it was amazing! For the whole time you've been inside of me, the only thing I could think about was what would happen if I were to push back into you, I was so damn excited ... it's a wonder Ignis didn't catch us."

"Yes, imagine that, we would have completely ruined his innocent brain." Noct starts joking in good humor.

We chuckle softly at each other. "Yeah.", I agree. "Him catching us in the middle of doing it would have become really awkward. Good thing the blanket was there."

Noct is snorting a laugh and I joke: "I think his glasses would have instantly gotten foggy from all the steamy things we did. The air inside the tent must have been that thick with humidity, that in the end I don't think he would have recognized what we were actually doing."

We both smirk naughtily at the same time. This will be our special secret to keep.

"Noct, this was ... amazing, for lack of a better word. Really, thank you for this experience. Loved every second of it." I caress his cheek with a content smile on my face.

My thumb is stroking over his mole, leaning forward to kiss it in a silent thanks.

Noct seems to be all flustered now. "Uhm ... no need to thank me, honestly. I enjoyed every second of it as well. It's me who needs to say thanks."

Only Noct can on one hand be so shy and cute, but on the other hand so blazingly hot and captivating.

His soft, slightly embarrassed smile as he takes my hand into his to caress my skin in tender motions is making my heart beat faster all over again.

This time, I can really say, that he made me completely his today.

In body, mind and heart.

I can't wait to learn more about his hidden traits as a lover ...

...

"And you are sure these are the right mushrooms?." Noct is glancing up at me with doubt written on his handsome face. He holds a few messy looking fungi inside the palm of his hands.

"Ehm, yeah, these are definitely the edible ones. They look quite messy though. I don't think Ignis would want to add them into the supper."

Noct has both eyebrows knited in thought, looking down at our collected goods. "But why? If they are edible, then we can eat them. They still look fit enough to eat to me. My stomach will either way make short work of them. I don't care how messy they look, I'm hungry."

"You? Hungry? Let me take a photo of you right now!", I joke with an incredulous look on my face.

"Well ... you did worn me out earlier. It's your fault.", he says back with a pout, avoiding my eyes.

I chuckle at his pouting face, warning him with a shrug of my shoulders: "Ignis would rather see ourselves starving to death before using such ugly fungi for his special supper. He is that picky about it."

But Noct points out to me: "He's as picky about it as I am about most greens."

"No, Ignis is definitely worse." I shudder.

We smirk at each other simultaneously.

I watch Noct shaking his head, taking out a small bag from his pocket and placing carefully all the messy mushrooms inside. "I don't care, I'll order him to cook these either way."

"You know he isn't going to deny your wish, right?" I grin widely, crossing my arms in confidence.

"Exactly, I bet on it." He's grinning back at me knowingly.

"Aaah, okay, so, where do we go next? We searched everywhere, but the animals seem to either have eaten the best ones, or trampled with their feet all over them."

I kneel down, ruffling up my hair in thought. "You know what? Let's take a look at the lake."

"Hn, alright." Noct is stashing the bag inside his small backpack and then takes my hand into his.

My heart is leaping up and down with joy.

I guess, this truly means that we have become lovers.

We smile at each other and with a fierce tug he playfully pulls me forward to hug me, fluttering sweet kisses all over my jaw and neck.

"Noct, stop it, it tickles!", I try to evade him, but he holds me close, now softly sucking on my tender skin around my throat. And just when I want to moan out how much I like him doing this, he's catching my lips into a few very soft kisses.

I'm starting to tremble all over. I never knew his gentle and playful side from a lover's perspective and if possible, I'm falling even more in love with him.

When I feel him backing away from me, this time it's me who is pulling him back to me. Hell, I just need to engage us into one of those hot, passionate kisses once more. It's been already a few hours since the mind-blowing sex we've shared and I really start missing his taste and the arousing feelings he had induced inside of me.

I'm so ready for a second round ...

But hot Noctis is playing with me again. Only teasing my tongue with his for a short moment.

I whimper with need for a claiming, bruising kiss from him.

But right at that moment he's completely withdrawing, walking towards the lake with a saucy smile on his soft lips, the wind ruffling his hair and his white teeth are gleaming brightly in the sunlight, enhancing his attractive looks immensely.

Hell, I can only stare at him in utter silence.

Is it really okay for me to feel so smitten with him? To be that happy right now?

While stepping further away, he suddenly shouts out to me: "You need to earn your pleasures this time."

I blink a few times, taken aback, watching him simply dashing away from me.

What in the world?

Is he serious?

"Noct!" I growl at him. "Just you wait! I'll get you!"

I can hear his soft laughter from afar and I immediately run as quickly as I can after his sexy hide.

In our running contests so far, I've been outrunning him every single time. He must have remembered this fact, because as soon as I catch up to him, he uses the trees and rocks in front of him to dodge every attempt of mine to catch a hold of him.

"What's wrong? Head in the clouds?" I hear him mocking me playfully.

I'm gritting my teeth.

So you dare to challenge me again, huh?

"You are sneaky, Noct! But not sneaky enough for me!" I shout breathlessly after him, using a shortcut around some other trees, hoping to cut short any other loopholes he might find.

Gods, this soft laughter of his is rushing my blood down to my groin, the thrill of the chase is starting to arouse me badly.

I look around me, having lost the sight of him for a moment.

But there he is, suddenly hiding behind a tree, sneaking looks behind his shoulder.

Hm, I don't think it is that easy to catch him, or is it?

Just to make him happy I run to where he's 'hiding', and just as I anticipated, he is indeed running away from me again - this time teleporting himself in front of the lake.

Yeah. Great. Well done.

"That's cheating!" I shout at him from quite afar, pouting now.

That's mean.

I can see him grinning widely as I slowly close the distance between us.

Oooh, how tempted I am to shoot a stopping bullet at him. Knowing that they don't hurt at all ... hm, maybe I should dare? Maybe only if he is using his warping abilities again.

I'm now only a few steps away from him. The breeze is ruffling his hair again and his cheeks are red from running. And everything, combined with his wide smile, he truly looks breathtaking ...

I need to feel his lips against mine.

Badly.

"Took you long enough." His remark is accompanied by a mocking, sexy smirk on his face this time.

I reply with a playful growl: "Don't you go cheeky on me. That was cheating, seriously."

He's crossing his arms with an innocent tilt of his head. Waiting.

But before I can find out what he has in store for me once I reach him, I can already see some mushrooms at the side of the lake. "Oooh, look behind you! There are some mushrooms over there. We are lucky!"

He's un-crossing his arms. "I won't fall for that. Nice try."

This time it's me who does the sexy smirking as I ignore his presence and walk around him to reach the much sought-after mushrooms. As I walk further and get with my boots into the water to inspect their form and colour, my feet get suddenly stuck into the mud.

Just my luck.

"Oh oh." I say in foreboding.

"What is it?" Noct is coming closer.

"My legs got stuck inside the mud. Damn." I try with all my might to un-stuck myself without falling face down into the water.

From the corner of my eyes I see a huge Catoblepas coming closer and closer.

"Oh crap! Come on legs, do your worst!" My arms flail around me, tugging at my feet with all my might, but my legs just won't come out of that damn mud!

Noct seems to sense the incoming danger, because he says to me with hurry lacing his voice: "That's not funny, Prom! Now it's not the time to make jokes."

"Haha, I'm funny, but not -that- funny!" I cry out in fear, the huge nose of the beast in front of us almost reaching me now.

"Come on, let's get you out of here!" With a strong pull around my waist, Noct is helping me out of the water and my legs finally get out of that horrible mud.

"Oh my God, thanks! I think I just saw my life pass away before my eyes!"

The Catoblepas is sneering and growling angrily at us.

"Tell me about it later! Let's run!" Noct is again taking my hand and pulling me after him to hurry the hell up. The mud that is still stuck on my boots feels heavy and it's making it very hard to run at the pace that I usually would be capable of.

After what seems to be ages, we reach a huge stone farther away from the beast and we take cover behind it. We fall down on the ground, catching our breaths and calming our quick beating hearts.

From afar we can hear Catoblepas growling loudly, probably in victory of having successfully chased its enemies away.

This was damn close!

Noct is leaning backwards to catch a look of the beast, whistling between his teeth. "You know, the nostrils of this beast are extremely huge."

"Err, if you remember correctly, I didn't exactly have the time to have a proper look." I scratch behind my head, staring at Noct somewhat starry eyed - greatful for his fast thinking and help.

Noct is then leaning forward with a wide smirk to say: "I feared they would inhale your sexy male bits for good. That would have been a pity."

I'm again taken aback by him, smirking in reply: "Oh, so now that you got a real taste of my cute ass you all of a sudden decided to help me out in the last minute?"

"Hmm ... I think it's your memory that's slightly distorted. The mud must have stuck to your brain, because I haven't gotten a -real taste- of your cute ass, and neither of your sexy male bits. Yet."

Ouch, damn.

That was a smashing reply from him. He has quite the attention for details.

The expression inside his eyes is making me shiver, I can feel my arousal from before returning with vehemence.

So I spread my legs suggestively wider apart, and I'm so bold to ask him with half-lidded eyes: "Why, want to have a taste now?" I wiggle my eyebrows in a teasing manner at him.

Hell, right now I would do anything to feel his lips on me again.

His eyes flash all of a sudden with something sexually predatory, all jokes instantly vaporizing high up into the atmosphere. His intent visible when he's slowly standing up on his knees and crawling on all fours towards me, closing the last inches between us.

I hold my breath.

His lips stop before mine and I take a deep intake of breath from excitement, when he's whispering hotly: "With pleasure."

An instinctive reflex is suddenly letting me swallow down. Because my mouth has suddenly run completely dry.

Honestly, I was expecting him to brush my playful offer aside.

And so I ask him, in order to prepare myself mentally and emotionally: "What first? Cute ass or sexy bits?"

I watch him reaching out to me, his nose almost touching mine when he's breathing out softly against my lips: "Both."

An involuntary groan comes out of my mouth.

He chuckles, licking over my lips. "Off with your pants."

I feel faint from the sudden burst of desire in my groin area.

Heaven help me.

I won't survive this.

...

Several hours later we finally reach our destination back to our resting point, seeing Ignis and Gladio already standing in front of the fireplace.

But they are not alone.

"Oh my God, how cute! Look Noct! Look! Chocobos!"

I hear Noct laughing at my ecstatic self, he knows how much I like those golden coloured birds, and I run up the last few meters to hug them tenderly and stroke their feathers gently.

"Hey, guys. How was your day?", I greet Ignis and Gladio with a smile.

"Hey yourself. Let's just say it hasn't been boring.", is Gladio's dismayed response. "Let's name this day the official Sabertusk Day. On the way back, an entire pack managed to ambush us. The fight would have lasted for hours if we hadn't had the Chocobos travelling with us. You should have seen how they kicked those scrawny arses right back to where they belong. Hmpf! Ugly creatures those sabertusks are! I just can't stand them."

"Well done, my friends, well done!", I'm cooing at the proud looking birds and I hug the other one next to me as well. Their feathers are so fluffy and soft!

Their beaks are coming down to greet me, gently poking on each one of my cheek and I hug the birds even tighter in response.

"Did you all just see that? They do remember me!", I brag in front of my childhood friends, grinning widely.

"Of course they do.", huffs Ignis dryly. "In case you forgot, YOU were the one, in a burst of generosity, to decrepitate our last ressources of money for a ton of Gizar greens. Rest assured, the birds definitely won't forget you ever again."

I'm pouting. "They were starving, okay?"

Ignis is rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Correction, they were NOT starving, quit trying to weasel your way out of this. They are Chocobos. Similar to cows, they are eating greens for the entire day because they CAN, as is their nature."

I sniff once, feeling somewhat hurt that Ignis is still disappointed with me because of that one little incident.

So what if I spent all the money at once for their food?! It was for a good cause.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just love Chocobos sooo much. They are very gentle, but fierce and loyal companions who are willing to protect their human masters like their own kind. But only if they are treated with the same respect and consideration in return. They are extremely intelligent!"

"Yes, a trait, that sadly doesn't seem to rub off on you - no matter how often you feed them." Gladio is snorting a laugh at me and I send a vicious glare back at him.

And then, I watch how Ignis is shaking his head, giving up to argue with me.

I'm letting out a relieved sigh.

Noct, who (as always) remains at the sidelines whenever Ignis and I smooth out our differences, is now coming closer, silently sitting down on my left side, and I turn my head to watch him stroke over the soft feathers of the cute Chocobos as well.

I know that he has a soft spot for the birds in the same way as I do, and I hide my grin behind my hand at the sudden wistful expression on his face, his body being illuminated by the warm light that the fireplace is giving off.

Heaven ... have I mentioned already how much I'm smitten with him?

I could stare at him all day and night long and not get tired of it ...

And today has been such a wonderful day so far, it was like a dream come true for me to be treated so preciously by Noct all day, we had so much fun, and not to forget those hot sessions we've shared throughout the day ...

I can't wait until next time we get to be all alone again.

I'm so happy right now I could burst!

So, with another wide, content smile on my face, I'm snuggling the side of my face happily against the warm and beyond comfortable Chocobo in front of me, listening to their soft squeaks as they continue to eat their beloved Gizar greens.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Where are they? Did you get the mushrooms?"

Gah.

Trust Ignis to ruin my good mood with the hammer of bad conscience.

I look up at his face and try to hide my sudden jittery jerk of my leg.

Quick. Think of something.

"Err ... yeeeaaah, of coooouuuurse. The muuuushroooooms ...", I say slowly, dragging on each syllable to stall for more time, throwing a meaningful glance at Noct.

But Noct is staring right back at me, with his face once again unreadable, and I hear my heart plummet somewhere into that dark, empty space inbetween my toes.

Understood.

I won't get his help this time. This is something that I have to sort out on my own.

So, what do I say to Ignis to avoid becoming scolded?

Ignis' foot begins to tap on the ground unpatiently.

"Yeah. So about the mushrooms. You know, we found a few that were edible. They grow down there at the lake. I think they were brown, really big and fleshy looking ones, and then ..."

And then, I lost everything at that moment when the Catoblepas scared the shit out of me.

Ignis is going to kill me.

I look down, picking up an invisible fuzz off my shirt.

"... and then?", Ignis presses on when he realizes I won't finish my sentence any time soon.

Crap, come on stupid brain! Think quickly of something appropriate to say!

"Uh, we sadly couldn't find many.", I continue to thread carefully. "Noct has wrapped a few inside of his bag. But those mushrooms ..."

Risking a glance at Noct, I'm baffled to see him slightly smirk at my expense. Then he hides his mouth quickly with his hand, looking the other way, continuing to stroke the Chocobo's feathers seemingly without care for me.

Oh, so he's finding this all amusing, is he?

Remind me later that I'll have to leash out my revenge on him.

"Yes? But those mushrooms ...? Do continue. You mean to say that there is a problem?"

From underneath my eyelashes I can see how Ignis now crosses his arms, a glare plastered on his darkening green eyes, urging me to spit it out - or else ...

In addition to that, Gladio is now standing right beside Ignis with an amused smile, knowing that I've totally fucked up my task today.

Yeah, who needs enemies if you have good friends like that?

How the hell should I explain to Ignis, that the mushrooms inside of Noct's bag have been rendered unrecognizable?! Yeah, I know their form weren't pure perfection from the beginning, but those deceiving pieces of fungi had to transform themselves into this slurry, disgusting, yellow-brownish kind of mush (which reminded me so much of the exciting colour of excrement)! And all of this happened, of course, because I was occupied with sitting on Noct's sexy, naked hips, to gloriously ride each other into oblivion for a second time today! Hell!

I slap myself right on my forehead with more force than intended, relishing the temporary pain in humble reverence to my own stupidity as I look down furiously in thought.

What now?

Why me?

Why do these unfair things always happen to me ... ?

Ignis is really going to kill me this time!

And this is the right time to give a quite modest remark: in contrast to Ignis' wrath, Gladio's brutal headlock is comparable to a fond embrace! Really, I'm honest! Well, I admit it's only a personal opinion, which, I just notice, changes like the weather whenever I find myself in an uncomfortable situation.

Yeah, I know, a very bad habit.

Noct is clearing his throat once, interrupting the meanwhile stale conversation between Ignis and myself.

With a hollow look inside my eyes I look up in his direction - all hope for redemption inside of me forever lost.

But then, I can't believe my eyes!

Because, all of a sudden, Noct is holding out his travelling bag towards Ignis, ending my sentence in a bored sounding voice: "But, those mushrooms might not be as tasty as you might have expected."

NO!

Ice cold panic is making me lean forward to grab the bag and save ourselves from an impending crisis, reaching out to get it before it can reach Ignis.

But I'm already too late.

No! Why are you doing this to me, Noct? Why did you give him those crappy mushrooms?! He'll kill us both!

Ignis is slowly opening the bag, inspecting the content with a raised eyebrow.

My body grows tense as I observe the scene before me, waiting for something dreadful to happen anytime now.

Ignis is still not moving, not saying anything. Staring inside the bag as if the mushrooms became alive or began singing "Stand by Me" (his favorite song), or something.

"What? Not good enough for you?", I hear Noct press on, a challenge in his voice.

I blink a few times, wondering if my eyes are deceiving me when I see a happy quirk on Ignis' lips appear suddenly.

What the hell is he so happy about?

Oh God, don't tell me it's THAT smile! This is serious! He really is going to kill us, isn't he?

I'm squeezing my eyes tightly shut (because I can't stand to see blood without fainting), waiting like a sentenced man to die within the next few seconds.

"Incredible.", whispers Ignis, as if being completely enthralled by the content of Noct's bag.

Wait, what ... ?!

"Where did you two find this?", I hear Ignis continue to sound as if those crappy mush of unrecognizable fungi just made his day.

Noct sounds smug with his reply, saying: "You are not the only one who likes to read all kinds of books about nature. As for where we found them, it's a secret."

I open my eyes, staring wide eyed at Ignis' visibly excited reaction.

"They are called 'Duscaen Delicacy' for a good reason.", Ignis breathes out. "They are rare, and highly sought after all over the world."

My mouth hangs open (which I'm sure must look dumb on my usually cute face) while I watch Ignis taking some beautiful looking mushrooms out of the bag to further inspect them.

Where ... where do those amazing looking mushrooms come from?

I don't exactly remember picking them up anywhere today.

"You NEED to tell me where you found them, Noct. You are not aware of their true worth. Selling them will get the car not only repaired, we could built into it modules to make it fly, heaven, just think of the possibilities!", he pleads with Noct, insisting on him to share his secret ASAP.

And I can't help it.

The smug smile on Noct's face is too compelling, too sexy, too attractive for me to stay rooted to the spot.

I'm so happy right now I could die!

Noct has not only saved us from Ignis' wrath, he also made it possible for us to infiltrate Niflheim's borders with a flying car! Unbelieveable!

I jump sideways to tackle him, in my euphoria completely forgetting that we are not alone as I press my lips right on his to smooch and kiss the hell out of him!

And I don't know for how long those hot kisses lasted, they were too short, but at some point we can see Gladio's shadow looming over us and forcing us to sit apart from each other.

"I think you two have some explaining to do. This better be good.", he says, an unmistakable warning in his voice.

Uh oh.

I'm in deep trouble.

But at least this time I'm not alone.

Noct is in trouble as well.

...

The End.


End file.
